


Like This

by Frumpologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Head Auror James Potter, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: Hermione enjoys an afternoon tryst with Head Auror James Potter
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 49
Kudos: 572
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rdlentz8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdlentz8/gifts).



> Happy birthday, RDLentz8! This story was written as part of the offer made by LadyKenz347 for the hosts of Wine, Wands, and Waffling to write birthday drabbles for listeners who wanted them. RDLentz8 asked for Jamione smut... and this is definitely smut, but definitely longer than a drabble.
> 
> MrsRen was a wonderful cheerleader while I wrote this. Thanks, friend! <3
> 
> Quick note: this is just kinky, plotless id scratching. Nothing more. :D

None of the boys her age  _ ever _ treated Hermione like this.

James Potter—Head Auror and father of her best friend—had her bent over his desk. Nimble fingers dug into the roots of her hair. Hot breath in her ear forced a shiver through her body. Hips molded to hers, canted  _ just so _ to hit that sweet spot inside her. She used the edges of the desk as leverage as she pushed against him and moaned his name, begging him for more.

“That’s right, Hermione,” he whispered against her ear. “Fuck me.”

Merlin, she had no control over her reaction to those words—instinct drove her to thrust her hips back, forward, and back again. She needed him deeper, harder, and faster, but James was making her work for it. He  _ always _ made her work for it.

A hand moved from her hair to her hip and held her still against the deep vee of his pelvis. “Stay still.”

She whimpered, dropping her forehead to the cool desk. A throaty chuckle shot straight to her core, and she clenched. It earned her a hiss as he tugged her hair and forced her neck to stretch back.

“Think you can keep from coming?” he asked, hoarse voice sending tingles skittering along her spine. She made a noise in the back of her throat—desperate for more; she  _ needed _ release. “How about now?”

James’ fingers spread her folds and splayed on either side of her clit. She thrust uselessly against him as the cool air nearly tipped her over the edge. He jerked against her hard, barely pulling out, and then filled her again to the hilt.

“James—Jame—” Merlin, all she wanted was for his fingers to move just slightly, to rub against her clit and provide that delicious friction that would send her over the edge. He didn’t, of course, because James liked his little games, liked to see how far he could push her, liked it when she was so delirious from being filled with him and unable to come. “ _ Please _ .”

“Sweet Godric, I love it when you beg,” James whispered, and then flicked the tip of his finger over her sensitive bundle of nerves. He growled as she pushed her arse against his hips and whined when he slid his finger down the length of her slit and up again,“Say it again, love.”

“Please, James.” Her voice quaked as it ripped from her throat. The walls of her sex clamped down around him, and he groaned against her skin. “Please touch me.”

“But I am touching you.” To prove his point, he tapped a finger on her clit. “Like that?”

Hermione whimpered, and reached down to his hand on her sex. She positioned James just as she needed and showed him exactly what she wanted; quick, rough swipes. He huffed, a strained sound that told her he was close to giving in. So, she forced her arse back again, hoping he’d cave and fuck her the way she liked.

With his fingers rubbing roughly against her, he snapped his hips forward and back, but this time he didn’t stop. He pounded her so hard into the desk she knew she’d have bruises on her thighs the next day. And she didn’t care—that’s what potions were for anyway.

“Don’t come yet,” he told her again, voice right and breathless before he latched onto her shoulder with his teeth and railed into her.

“I can’t… I can’t... _ please _ .”

The hand that had been twisted in her hair moved and came down sharp against her arse. “So fucking good.” He smacked her arse again and she whited out, stars popping in her vision as her hips moved to meet his quick thrusts. “Fuck, you’re such a good girl, taking my cock so perfectly. That’s right, love, take it—take what you want.”

Her walls clenched, spasming against her control and she begged—pleaded—that she couldn’t hold back. Hermione yelped, and there was no stopping the waves of her orgasm as it rippled from her head to her toes.

James stayed inside of her, let her rut against him as she rode it out. His hand soothed the hot marks on her arse, and he whispered how good she was over and over until she was mush and still.

His hands ran the lengths of her sides, so soothing and gentle and entirely the opposite of his behavior only moments before. He eased himself out of her and kissed a wet line down her spine, and encouraged her to spin around so that he could place featherlight kisses against her stomach. Hermione stared down at him, eyes glazed over and chest rising and falling rapidly as she caught her breath. She couldn’t stop the small smile that tugged at her lips, while James straightened up and towered over her.

“You’re perfect,” he said, fingers tucking a chunk of hair behind her ear as he grinned at her. “Feel better about your day?”

Hermione chewed on her lip, her entire body still buzzing. “Yes and no.”

“No?” James placed his hands on her shoulders and ducked down so he was eye level, his face suddenly serious. “Why not?”

A faint blush crept up her throat and pooled at her cheeks. She dipped her gaze down to his erection bobbing between them, and then met his eyes again. “I don’t like it when you don’t come.”

“Oh, love.” He chuckled and brought her face between his hands, kissing her deeply for a moment before pulling away. His eyes sparkled again, the stern look gone. “You didn’t think we were done, did you?”

“I just assumed…” Hermione waved her hand vaguely. “I—”

Pressure on her shoulders encouraged her to kneel. The grainy carpet stung against the sensitive flesh there, but she refused to complain; he cared too much for her comfort and would put a stop to their afternoon together if he thought she was uncomfortable. And she didn’t want that, in fact she wanted him to feel precisely how she’d felt while he was ramming into her.

James ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing it away from her forehead. “Open up.” She did so without hesitation, and he slipped his large cock in her mouth without preamble. “Can I be selfish, Hermione? Can I fuck you here?”

She blinked at him and licked at the come that had dribbled from his tip. It was all the permission he needed. His hand curled in her hair and he lightly thrust forward. He went gently at first, a groan escaping him as she swallowed around the head in the back of her throat. She hallowed her cheeks and put her hands around his thighs, bracing herself for what she knew was coming.

“You’re so good at this.” Every affirmation that James gave her was a thrill. “Look so pretty. Can you touch yourself?”

  
Merlin, she was so sensitive still, but couldn’t deny him anything. Her hand slipped down to her wet core and she mimicked his thrusts with her fingers. James rocked his hips slightly and pressed a thumb into the corner of her lips. Hermione looked up at his face. His eyes were closed, lips forming a tight line. Concentrating as he gyrated in her mouth, pushed himself fully back in and out.

“Going to come,” he rasped, fingers tightening in her hair and movements picking up speed. All she could do was gaze up at him and hold her aching jaw open while he took what he wanted from her, just as she’d done to him earlier. “Merlin, you’re so fucking sexy when you take—it—all.” Each word was punctuated with a deep thrust in the back of her throat, causing her eyes to sting and water.

And she loved it; she loved watching him lose all control with her. She loved being the person he sought release from, and knowing she could affect him so completely.

When he tensed, she sucked hard and was rewarded with her name falling from his lips like a prayer. He pulled from her mouth just before he came, and was quick to vanish the mess he made on her chest. She was so close to her second orgasm when he tugged at her hair. Hermione stood and he immediately hoisted her onto the desk.

  
James was on his knees in an instant, head buried between her legs and licked at her folds like a man starved. It only took her a minute to feel her orgasm building and then another minute to shout his name and clamp her thighs around his head.

It was always like this with him. Sex was a lengthy affair and was never over simply because one of them got off. There was an art to it, he’d told her once; it wasn’t just about the orgasm, but the connection they had while pushing their boundaries. He wanted her to trust him, and that was the sexiest thing she’d ever heard a man say.

As she scoured his office to find her slacks, her blouse, her shoes, and her bra, Hermione felt James’ eyes on her every move. She couldn’t remember who started it, couldn’t remember exactly when it started, but she also couldn’t fathom her life without these daily trysts to break up her days.

“Hermione.”

She glanced over her shoulder as she grabbed her bra from beside the bin. James was knotting his tie and leaning casually against the desk he’d just fucked her silly on. Hermione grinned at his devilish smirk. “Yeah?”

“Feel better about your day?” Of course he’d check on her; he always did.

She beamed. “Much better, thank you.”

“Brilliant.” He was behind her now, hands on her hips as she slipped her blouse over her head. “Dinner at mine tonight?”

Her heart stopped. “But it’s Friday. You do dinner with Harry on Fridays.”

“I do.” James spun her around and helped to straighten her blouse. “I thought, since it’s been months, maybe we could… come clean to him?”

She couldn’t breathe. Hadn’t realized just how serious they were until this moment. “You’re sure that’s how you want to spend your Friday night? With Harry trying to curse you?”

“He’ll be alright,” he said, dipping in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. “Caught him with that Nott boy in an alcove on the third floor last night. I think it’ll be good to clear the air.”

“Harry and  _ Theo _ ? But I thought he fancied Charlie?” She smoothed her hair and tugged at her slacks so they sat comfortably on her hips.

James shook his head. “He only wants us to think that because workplace relationships are forbidden in the DMLE.”

Hermione grinned. “Good thing I work in the Creature Division, then.”

“Wouldn’t stop me anyway.” James kissed her deeply then, and when he pulled away she was breathless. “So, about dinner tonight...”

“I’m in,” she whispered, reaching around him to grab a bundle of folders from the nearby table. “Better brush up on your shield charms, Head Auror Potter.”

“I think I’ll be just fine.” James grabbed the door for her, and ushered her through with a hand on the small of her back. “See you later, Creature Specialist Granger.”

“See you.” Hermione waved, and couldn’t get rid of the blush or the massive grin on her face all the way back to her little cubicle on the fourth floor.

None of the boys her age  _ ever _ treated her like this.


End file.
